Grieving
by Thedarkgirl1121
Summary: Mike isn't the same after the disappearnce of Eleven. After some time he decided to move on and stopped caring. He's now new Hawkins bad boy. Will he continue to spiral out of control? Read to find out!


Chapter 1

~x~

Mike Wheeler looked at the clock for the millionth time. He sighed and tapped his pencil on his desk desperately, glancing at the clock once more.

' _10:25 am'_ He repeated in his head over and over.

Lunch was in 35 minutes and he couldn't wait any longer. He turned around and looked for Elizabeth. She was staring back at him and smiled. He smiled back and turned back around. He took out a piece of sticky note paper and began scribbling fast. He passed it Elizabeth.

' _I am dying to fucking leave. Let's ditch the last few minutes that are left.'_

She giggled and started writing back, then passing the note back to Mike.

' _I'm so down babe, Mr. Clarke is so damn boring anyways. Meet me at the bathroom at the back of the school, the ones that no one used.'_ Mike read it and turned at her and nodded. Elizabeth winked and got up.

Elizabeth approaches Mr. Clarke's desk and asks for a nurses pass.

"Oh dear. Not feeling well? What's the matter?" Mr. Clarke asked, genuinely worried. Elizabeth faked a couple of coughs.

"Oh I think I'm catching a cold. I'd like to go lie down for a bit." She lied easily. Mr. Clarke nodded and handed her pass and wished her good luck.

A couple of minutes later, Mike raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom.

He was about to get up when Dustin and Lucas looked at him, disappointedly shaking their heads.

"Mike, don't do it. You'll get in trouble, man." Lucas whispered.

"Yeah, you're walking on eggshells, dude. You've ditched like 10 times this month! Don't make it worse." Dustin added.

Mike rolled his eyes and mocked them.

" _'You're on walking on eggshells' 'Oh please don't do it, Mike.' 'Wah'_ Shut up and leave me the fuck alone. I don't even hang out with you losers anymore. Who are you? My mom?" Mike scoffed and got up, collection his backpack with him and leaving.

"Well, we tried to tell him." Lucas sighed.

"What the hell happened to him?" Dustin asked, looking where Mike just sat, disappointed and sad.

"You know as well as I do exactly what happened to him." Lucas said.

Dustin sighed and decided to pay attention to class again.

Of course everyone saw how much Mike Wheeler had changed after 7th grade. They were now in their sophomore year of high school.

Mike Wheeler had become their new high school bad boy. No one really knew why but no one questioned it. He did what he pleased and didn't give a fuck about anyone anymore.

He wasn't that sweet little boy anymore who put everyone's well being in front of his own.

He went out with any girl he wished. He slept with any girl he wanted to.

He wasn't that sweet, awakard boy.

He was manipulative.

He's as some put it, a grade A asshole. A douche. A womanizer. You name it.

Of course Lucas, Dustin, and Will know what happened to him.

But it was too late to save him from himself.

Or at least that's what they thought.

~x~

Mike pushed Elizabeth up against the wall, kissing each other hard.

" _I've needed this, Mikey."_ Elizabeth whispered in Mike's ear.

"Yeah, me too." Mike said nonchalantly.

" _Mmhh, wait,"_ Elizabeth gasped out.

"What?" Mike said, not really stopping.

I think I heard something." She said, pushing him off.

Sure enough, footsteps, keys jingling and a walkie talkie was heard approaching the empty bathrooms.

"Hurry in here" Elizabeth whispered, heading towards the handicap stall.

Mike locked the door and Elizabeth climbed on top of the toilet. They both were breathing hard as they saw and heard the clack of the heels burst in and begin to coming closer, checking each stall. They held their breaths as the heel stopped in front of their stall.

After what felt like hours of silence, her booming voice is heard.

"Negative in the east bathrooms." The raspy voice of one of the office ladies said into the walkie talkie.

" _Copy."_ A staticky voice replied back.

The heels clack disappeared slowly until she left the bathroom.

"Holy shit," Elizabeth whispered, exhaling loudly.

"Think they were looking for us?" Mike snorted out.

"Nah, we've been only gone for 10 minutes. Plus Mr. Clarke wouldn't rat you out. You're his favorite." Elizabeth said.

" _Was."_ Mike clarified.

"Whatever, he's too gullible anyways. Probably thought you had bad beans last night." Elizabeth exclaimed, laughing.

"Haha, very funny." Mike said, looking at his watch.

'10:57am' He read.

"Let's get out of here, lunch is starting anyways."

"Aw, we're not going to continue?" Elizabeth faked pouted and started running her finger tips on his chest, feeling his abs.

"Nah, they ruined it. Next time, Liz." Mike said, grabbing his backpack.

They both fixed their clothes and headed out. Walking towards the cafeteria. The lunch bell rang, while all the student body walked out of their classrooms, walking towards their respective destinations.

A pair of brown doughy eyes peared out of a janitors closet. They search for a familiar set of black curly locks, with porcelain skin. These eyes search for a gawky, sweet, loving boy. But they find someone different yet the same. Could it be him?

" _Mike?"_

 _~x~_

A/N : Hi i decision to make a stranger things! I really love stranger things so um yeah enjoy this stories journey!


End file.
